My dear little Kadaj
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Kadaj is struggling though life trying find answer but he is over felled with heatbreak and nightmares but Yazoo is there and comforts him hope you guys enjoy


This has got to be one of my favorites I have written and guys sorry it tooks so long for me to write a new story but I promise you this one is my best one BELIEVE IT

* * *

Chapter1- the night of tears 

One stormy night kadaj was missing and Yazoo was wondering were he was and he suddenly sensed kadaj was in pain. He quickly got his keys and went out to search for kadaj.

A few hours had passed and still no sign of kadaj and Yazoo was worried about his brother ya sure he knew kadaj could take care of himself but at sometimes he has unable to do anything without anyone's help but it was different Yazoo felt pain sorrow and the need to be held in warm arms then suddenly Yazoo heard a sob and it was kadaj he looked like he was in pain and unable to walk

Kadaj!!

Yazoo said in concern

Ya…Yazoo

Kadaj had wounds of blood and a scare of his left eye that had blood and mixtures of tears

Kadaj what happened

I needed answers

Kadaj voice was shaken and had a childish tone

Answers? You could had ask me or loz but kadaj you had me worried please never leave like that again but I can tell from the sound of your voice that's not the reason

It isn't Yazoo

Then what is the reason

I was afraid Yazoo

Afraid of what kadaj

Afraid of loosing you and making mother angry

Kadaj I'm not going to leave you and you have not made mother the least angry

Nissan

Yes little brother

Would you tell me why you are always being so nice and loving to me I mean I know you're my brother but

Dear little kadaj I only wish to protect you. Yazoo said before planting a kiss on Kadaj's softpale cheek

Now come on lets go

Yazoo gentle help kadaj to his feet and put his arm over his shoulder and his other hand around his waist and helped him to his bike after that they were home and kadaj was almost asleep

Kadaj were home

Yazoo helped kadaj off the bike and carried him to his room and put his shaken brother on the bed gently

Goodnight kadaj

Yazoo

Yes kadaj

Would you stay?

Yes kadaj I will

Then after that kadaj gently laid down and fell to sleep

Sleep well my little one

Yazoo said to tell kadaj that he would stay with him

Kadaj

Huh mother

You're not worthy

Kasa

Huh kadaj

Mh

Hem mother spoke to you again huh

Yazoo said in concern while stroking kadaj silky hair gentle

Yes she did she said I was UN worthy to be leader

Kadaj sat up and came closer to Yazoo and Yazoo put kadaj into his arms and wrapped him in his arms and cover kadaj with a blanket

Don't worry kadaj just get some sleep and if mother talks to you again and scares you again I'll be right here and you can talk to me I'll always be here for you my dear little kada-san

Nissan thank you

Kadaj said before falling deep asleep

Precious little kada-san you don't know how much I care for you I will protect you and I will keep watching over you until I die so don't worry about being alone because I'm here and I'll always be here for you my precious little kada-san

* * *

Chapter2- Kadaj's confession 

It was morning but still a thunderstorm continued and Yazoo left kadaj for a while who was still sleeping

Hm maybe I should have stayed with kadaj while he is sleeping

Hay Yazoo

Huh yes loz what is it

Where's kadaj

In his room

Huh should I…

No he's okay he's just sleeping

Oh just sleeping huh anyway what happened to him last night and were was he

Loz he was in the wasteland of midgar and he had wounds of blood and scares and he was hurt and he was troubled by thoughts and he was worried about making mother angry and losing me

I never thought kadaj could be this lonely and upset do you think kadaj will be alright

I don't know Loz I left him for a little while to have some coffee and I am going back up to his room to stay with him for awhile

Okay Yazoo I'm going to be out for a while so do you need anything

No I'm fine I'll call you on your cell if I need anything

Okay Yazoo make sure kadaj is okay

Yes I will don't worry

Well see ya later then

Loz left and Yazoo was left at home to take care of kadaj

It was now 1oclock in the afternoon and kadaj still wasn't awake so Yazoo went up to be with him for a little while to make sure kadaj was okay

Kadaj you need anything

Yazoo no

Okay but do you want me to stay

Mh hm

Did mother talk to you again

No

She didn't then why do you look so sad

Yazoo I need to confess is something that I've been holding back

Yes what is it that you need to confess kada-san

Yazoo I love that nickname you call me but I feel I don't deserve it because everything that I've done has hurt you loz or big brother and I'm sorry

Kada-san don't worry what you've done hasn't hurt us

Kadaj moved forward wrapping his arms around Yazoo and snuggled in a hug and cried

Don't cry kada-san everything shall be alright

No

No it won't you see I'm the leader and yet I'm crying like a child and…

Hush now kadaj

Huh

Don't worry your just upset don't worry about it

But I'm lea…

Kadaj I know you're the leader of the search but your really just mine and Loz's little brother and you want to know something I'll always be here for you precious little kada-san

Kadaj didn't reply and just snuggled deeper into the embrace

Nissan

I'm really glad you're here for me

I'm glad to baby brother now get some sleep

Ok but will you stay with me

Of course

* * *

Chapter3- pitting the excitant 

Nissan

Yes kada-san

Please tell me will you ever leave me

No kadaj you have nothing to fear I'm always going to be here

But why the question

Well I know I'm not perfect and so and so

And so what

And so I pity my excitant

Kada-san we are not perfect and that is our cures but still the pain you must feel

Yazoo thank you

Your welcome precious baby brother

Kadaj snuggled into the loving arms of his brother

Nissan would you promise me something

Yes anything kada-san

Would you promise never to leave me. Hm my little preciouse Kada-san please don't sound so sad it pains me to see you crying like this. Yazoo said while wrapping his arms around Kadaj who was now crying into Yazoo's neck and wanting to feel his brother warm and kind embrace he felt like he never wanted to leave the arms of his kind and loving brother, Yazoo.

Yazoo if it's not to much trouble could you... mh

Would I do what Kada-san ?

Would you hold me while I sleep becaues I love... your warmth.

Hm of coures I will and I'll only do it for you my darling little Kada-san.

Yazoo thank you.

Sleep well my little Kada-san. Yazoo said before getting into Kadaj bed and put Kadaj head on his lap but he still had his loving embrace attach to Kadaj

* * *

Chapter4- Thoughts of Kadaj and Yazoo 

_Yazoo your at myside becaues your my brohter but why do I fell like I adore you like a idol like a mother_. Kadaj said in his sleep

_Kada-san I am yours do what you want I am never hurt by you just don't think your alone becaues you arn't _

_

* * *

_Yeah I know short chapter but there are alot more to come

_

* * *

_

Chapter5- A gentle comfort for a gentle child

Yazoo was looking down at Kadaj who was still sleeping. Kadaj withed under Yazoo and he tried despretly to calm Kadaj down becaues he knew he needed him after a few minutes passed Kadaj calmed down but he was no longer asleep he was wide awake and teary eyed from the nightmare he had just had

Are you okay know? Little brother you had me worried. Yazoo told Kadaj with a gentle hand rubbing Kadajs' back in comfort

"Yazoo I'm sorry for this happening for all these nightmares I... I can't take it." Kadaj told Yazoo who sounded like he had a deep sadness in his voice. " Hush now your just a little confused it's okay don't worry I didn't leave did I?" Yazoo told Kadaj who was now hugging Kadaj "Yazoo?" Kadaj asked "Hmm" Yazoo replied. " How can you just be calm when I am like this?" Kadaj asked Yazoo " Hm my dear little Kada-san I love you too and if I were to not be here comforting you it would bring me so much heartbreak you see?" Yazoo asked kadaj "I do understand and Yazoo thank you for all that you've done for me you have given me open arms two cry in and you hold me when I'm frighten so Yazoo thank you so much!" Kadaj said to Yazoo " Hm your very welcome my dear and sweet little brother." Yazoo said to Kadaj while Planting a sweet and loving and caring kiss on Kadaj Cheek.

A few minutes past and still Kadaj and Yazoo just sat there, Kadaj cradled into Yazoo embrace and Yazoo staring into space while holding his baby brother lovingly then after that the silence was broken by Kadaj. "Yazoo how am I going to make it after all look at me I'm just a weak child who can't do anything without help what am I suppose to do if I am like this please Yazoo tell me I'm so confused!" Kadaj said pleadingly to Yazoo. " Don't worry about it Kada-san I'm here and I'll always be and don't worry about finding mother becaues I have faith that you will find her and we'll go home together but don't worry about it now becaues I don't want you to have more nightmares okay?" Yazoo said to Kadaj hoping that his words were enough to comfort him. " But what if you're wrong and I end up getting thrown away that's what I am afraid of Yazoo that and loseing you becaues you're the only one I really trust yes I know that sounds crazy but it is the truth I care about you more then I care about anyone." Kadaj told Yazoo " Please Kadaj don't cry it's okay your just a little startled from what you said huh but I know what you mean after all I care deeply for you too why do you think I always stay up when you are crying it's becaues I love you deeply my sweet little baby brother. There was silience between them again Kadaj was still crying into Yazoo but the silience was broken by Yazoo this time but he only said this " Kada-san I'm treasure you more than anything in this world and you now what my love for you is more then I can discribe but you are my most tresured brother.

* * *

Chapter6- Undying love 

"Yazoo please help me." Kadaj said pleading to Yazoo." Don't worry Kada-san I"m always going to Help you and be with you always you have nothing to fear my brother but tell me is there something bothering you?" Yazoo told Kadaj to comfort him. " Well actrally I've been frighten for a long time now not just about finding mother but I"ve been having nightmares about the same person over and over again it's always the same every darn dream after another and it frightens me I just can't take please Yazoo I need you please tell me what to do I'm so confused I don't know what to do anymore." Kadaj told Yazoo. " My dear little brother I'm so sorry I never knew you were having dreams like that." Yazoo told Kadaj hoping he was comforting him.

"Yazoo you are the only one who I can believe in this cruel world sometimes I think that if Mother were here she would comfort me the same way but it would'nt be as gentle and carring as you after all no one is more gentle then you Yazoo." Kadaj told Yazoo with apprectian " Hm I'm very happy to hear that my little brother and I fell the same but the reason I care for you the way I do is becaues I have undying love for you after all your my little baby brother and I am not going to let anyone hurt you." Yazoo told Kadaj to make him feel better.

The two sat there silently for awhile Kadaj snuggling into Yazoo who was stroking Kadaj silky silver hair after a while Kadaj fell into a peaceful slumber but Yazoo could have sworn he heard from Kadaj. " Please don't think of me wrong." At that point Yazoo was sure he knew that Kadaj meant that he was going to get hurt but Yazoo was not going to let Kadaj get hurt.

* * *

Chapter7- night of struggles 

It was now eight in the night and it had seemed that Loz had gotten side tracked but Yazoo knew he could handle himself well enough but he wasn't worring about him he was more concered with Kadaj in the knowing all that was troubling his dear little brother scared him but was the most concering to Yazoo was that Kadaj actrally thought he was going to leave him. A while had past since that night and Yazoo went down stairs to think abit but it didn't last long since hearing Kadaj room door opening. " Oh Kadaj you're feeling better I see?" Yazoo ask Kadaj. " Only a little I just came down to get out of that room and I also need to talk to you." Kadaj told Yazoo. " Go right ahead Brother." Yazoo told Kadaj. " Yazoo, I've been thinking what if "mother" is not our real mother and maybe our real mother is waiting for us in the promise land and maybe we are just little pieces but if we could only find out the real reason we're on this planet we could maybe return to our real Mother.


End file.
